03. Przerażające smaki
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - Odcinek 3 Kadr na Natalie śpiącą w łóżku, w wałkach we włosach, maseczce na twarzy i z kciukiem w buzi. Dzwoni budzik. Natalie: Mm, wrr! Już siódma. Biedny człowiek musi pilnować jakichś głupich dzieci... Spogląda na związanego kamerzystę, siedzącego na krześle. Zaczął się miotać. Natalie: Co ty tu robisz!? Ej, kto mnie w takim razie kameruje!? Izzy: Ja! Fajnie, co nie? Hyhy! Wyskakuje przed kamerę. Natalie: Izzy? Co ty? Jak ty? Jakim cudem? Izzy: Dostarczam ploteczki dla Sierry! Natalie: Ale ty... Byłaś przecież w Waszyngtonie! Izzy: Wkradłam się na jakiś samolot! Doleciałam do Holandii. Stamtąd wsiadłam na konia i biegłam aż do granicy Hiszpanii z Francją! Na brzegu morza poznałam węgorza Edmunda, który nauczył mnie pływać z zamkniętymi oczami i tak dopłynęłam do Włoszech. Później złapali nas rybacy i byliśmy w centrum Rzymu, gdzie są wielkie bilbordy - listy gończe za Sierra. Natalie słuchała z otwartą buzią. Izzy: Żyjesz, głuptasko? Natalie: (ocknęła się) Ale my jesteśmy na Sycylii! I jakim cudem weszłaś do mojego pokoju w hotelu!? Izzy: To już inna historia... Natalie: Nie! Daruj mi więcej szczegółów! Izzy: Też tak sądzę! Masz duże opóźnienie z czołówką. Natalie: O Boże! Właśnie! (czo...) Natalie: Zaraaaz! A ty skąd o niej wiesz!? Izzy: Cicho już bądź! (czołówka) Palermo. centrum miasta: Wszyscy stoją i przychodzi również Natalie z trajkoczącą jej Izzy. Alejandro: Izzy? Co ty... Natalie: Tak, tak! co ty tu robisz? Doczepiła się do mnie jak rzep do psiego ogona! Wszyscy: Mhmm... Natalie: Jako, ze nasze fundusze w chwili obecnej są skromne postanowiłam już wykorzystać tą szajbuskę. Izzy: Gdzie szajbuska!? Gdzie? Chcę od niej autograf! (w taksówce)Stephanie: Ta laska jest nieźle pokręcona! (w taksówce)Sierra: Taak, jestem nie za bardzo zadowolona z wizyty Izzy. Zaćmi moją pomysłowość! I nie będę już mogła znów tak łatwo doprowadzić do wygranej! Natalie: Dziś podjecie trochę z włoskiej kuchni! Jamie: Mm, brzmi smacznie... Dobra, jaki jest haczyk? Natalie: Izzy będzie gotować. Eh... Większość: Łee... Lucy: Co wy się od razu łamiecie? Madeleine: Właśnie, przecież nas nie potruje? Nie potrujesz nas, kobieto? Izzy: (skrzyżowane palce za sobą) No co wy? Aż tak chora nie jestem! Natalie: Z powodu osłabienia Wrzeszczących Sówek od Wiewiór trzy osoby będą miały spokój. Stephanie: Wyrażam chęci do siedzenia! Szybko usiadła. Francesca: Ja też! Madeleine: Dziewczyny, no wiecie co... Ja też! Szybko obie usiadły. Samantha: Wstyd, babki. Cienkie jesteście! Madeleine: Nie mogę pozwolić na przytycie! Stephanie: Wciągnij brzuch, bo w tej dorosłej marynarce wyglądasz już jak beczułka! Madeleine: Słucham!? Oo, teraz młoda masz przekichane! Ty, ja, południe i walka na jedzenie! Stephanie: Już poległaś! Stara piło! Memo: Laski się będą bić? Jamie: Najwidoczniej... Kurczę! Przegapimy to! Memo: Długi im to raczej nie zajmie. Haha! Przybijają piątkę. Samantha: (kręci głową) Faceci... Sierra: (wpatrzona w Jamiego) Słodki, prawda? Samantha: Jamie? Czy ja wiem, zawsze brałam go tylko za przyjaciela. Sierra: A ja się w nim zakochałam... Ahh... Samantha: Wiesz... Mama mnie chyba woła na obiad! (pobiegła) (w taksówce)Samantha: (czerwona) Czy to możliwe? Jestem zazdrosna o najlepszego przyjaciela? Ale... Ja nie... Ahh! (w taksówce)Madeleine: Haha! Znów czuję się jak młoda, gibka maszyna! A ta lasencja pożałuje, że ze mną zadarła! Jacyś faceci przywieźli przenośną kuchnię, inni kończyli ustawiać stoły dla zawodników. Natalie: Czy wszyscy podpisali zgodę na oddanie organów w razie śmierci? Lucy: Ona żartuje, prawda!? Andrew: Brzmiała dosyć poważnie... Alejandro: Powiem, że jeśli chodzi o Izzy, to możemy się nieźle martwić. Rebecca: Przestań ich straszyć! Nie zniosę następnej porażki! Do ich stolika podchodzi Sierra. Sierra: Czy mogłabym zamienić słówko z Lucy? Lucy: Ze mną? No spoko, idę. Odeszły kawałek. Sierra: Nie wiem jak zacząć, żeby nie wyszło dziwnie. Weź to! Dała jej coś do dłoni. Lucy: Zaraz, co to jest? Sierra: Dzięki tym tabletkom nie puścisz pawia i jakoś wytrwasz wybryki kuchenne Izzy. Lucy: Ale dlaczego mi to dajesz? To jakiś podstęp! Sierra: Niee, to nie tak! Wkurza mnie ktoś i jest ktoś kogo baaaardzo lubię. Chcę mu udowodnić, że jestem silna i przy okazji kogoś wywalić. Lucy: Hm, chytre... Ale skąd mam... Sierra: Mam nachosy! Dam je po zadaniu. Lucy: Wchodzę w to! Przybiły pakt. (w taksówce)Lucy: Można powiedzieć, że nie tylko ona jest chytra. Nie powiem reszcie nic o tabletkach! Ha! (w taksówce)Sierra: A kogo ja chcę wyrzucić? Lucy, ups! Przecież ona nie jest w mojej drużynie... Czyli my dziś wygramy! (złowieszczy uśmieszek) Lucy wraca do stolika. Rebecca: O czym tak plotkowaliście? Lucy: Aaa, takie tam o sosach do nachosów. Rebecca: Zajmująca rozmowa, widzę. Zmarszczyła brwi. Lucy niepewnie się uśmiechnęła, Andrew badawczo się przyglądał. (w taksówce)Andrew: Im mniej osób jest w naszej drużynie, tym bardziej się wszyscy izolują... Natalie: Możemy zacząć jeść? Jamie: Dlaczego w ogóle jemy w centrum miasta, wśród ulicznego gwaru? Rebecca: Pewnie by miała ubaw jak się kompromitujemy! Natalie: Też... Hehe. Ale mamy stąd blisko do szpitala. Samantha: To chyba moja najczarniejsza godzina w życiu! Jamie: Nie łam się. Przetrwamy to, jak zawsze! Sami się zarumieniła. Natalie: Dajesz, Izzy! "Kelnerzy" podawali do stołów. Natalie: Spaghetti! Większość zaczęła jeść. Natalie: (modliła się) Błagam, przeżyjcie... Memo: Ten makaron jest jakiś twardy! Jamie: Makaron swoją drogą, ale ten sos... Izzy: Wykonany z pomieszanych, różnych resztek słoików z pobliskiego śmietnika. Hyhy. Jedzący zrobili wielkie oczy. Natalie: Jemy, jemy! Nie grzebiemy się. (w taksówce)Rebecca: To jest chyba mój najgorszy koszmar! Jeśli to przetrwam, zacznę wszystkich chyba zabijać! Alejandro: (zwija się pod stołem) Lucy: (szeptała) Pomyśl o nachosach, nachosach! (wzięła tabletkę i szybko zaczęła jeść makaron) Rebecca: Alejandro, ty maminsynku! Jedz to! Alejandro: Na mą męską dumę! Nie dam rady! Rebecca podbiegła do niego, zatkała mu nos, ten otworzył buzię, a ona wszystko mu wrzuciła. Andrew: Dosyć drastyczny sposób, choć przyznaje, skuteczny. Rebecca: Dobrze, że chociaż ty nie sprawiasz problemu. Natalie: Widzę, że u Sówek wszyscy, czego nie można powiedzieć o Wiewiórach... Memo rzucił talerzem w twarz Samanthy. Memo: Sama sobie jedz to świństwo! Haha! Samantha złapał ten talerz i roztrzaskała go o głowę Mema. Memo: Wcale nie bolało... (mdleje) Natalie: Lepiej go ocućcie, bo macie punkt w plecy! Następne danie... W międzyczasie... Scena jak z westernu. Ukazanie sylwetki Stephanie, potem Madeleine. Zbliżenie na oczy obu. Francesca: (psując chwile napięcia) Dziewczyny, nie możecie odegrać tego inaczej? Obie: Nie!!! Francesca: Przegrana czy wygrana, i tak będziecie w tej samej drużynie! Obie: No i co z tego!? Wrr! Francesca: O co wy w ogóle walczycie? Madeleine: O zachowanie klasy! Stephanie: Właśnie! Madeleine: Udowodnienie, która jest lepsza! Stephanie: Właśnie! Madeleine: I pokazanie, która jest mądrzejsza! Stephanie: Właśnie! Francesca: Zauważam akurat to. (mruknęła do siebie) Eh... miejmy to już za sobą! Są dwa stoły, dwie bagietki i duuużo przypraw i składników, aby stworzyć coś co mnie zachwyci! Bagietkę podniebienia! Gotowe? Obie: Tak! Francesca: Trzy! Dwa! Jeden!!! START! Dziewczyny podbiegły do stołów i zaczęło się przyrządzanie. Co chwila któraś warczała. Z powrotem na mieście... Przy stołach siedziała już tylko Sierra, Rebecca i Lucy. Reszta leżała na ziemi, pod stołami i jęczała. Natalie: Po ośmiu mdłych, przypalonych, zgniłych, nieludzkich z nutką Włoch potrawach i wynikiem 4:4 pozostały nam już tylko 3 reprezentantki. Jedna Wiewióra i dwie Sówki! Lucy: Ja... już... wysiadam... Rebecca: Siedź belferko! Lucy: Jeśli... nie puszczę pawia... to zemdleje... albo umrę! Izzy: Ale cieniasy! Trochę zielonego, butów, potu, a wy już wysiadacie! Na koniec mam coś do picia. Sierra: Dd-ajesz... Izzy: Sok z porzeczek! Z elementami śrubek, rdzy, octu, spirytusu, cytryny i soli! Lucy: (rzyga i ląduje pod stołem) Natalie: Dostaniecie je w małych kieliszeczkach. Lecz słuchajcie! Wygra nie ta, która wypije więcej, lecz ta, która po 10 minutach nie puści pawia. Rebecca: Pośpiesz się! Ponalewano szybko 20 kieliszków napoju. Natalie: Pijecie dziewczyny! Rebecca ruszyła jak z procy i ona już piła 6 kieliszek, a Sierra dopiero 2. Ostatecznie Rebecca wlewała sobie szybko, aż doszła do 12 kieliszka, resztę była Sierry. Rebecca: (ledwo, co powiedziała) Wygrał... Zesztywniała i stoczyła się na ziemię. Natalie: Nie wygląda, to za dobrze... Sierra, a ty? Sierra: Yy? Siedziała podparta rękoma i wyglądała nieźle przymulona. Natalie: Hm, w takim razie Zabójcze Wiewióry znów wygrywają. Trzeci raz! Andrew: Zaraz! Przecież obie nie puściły pawia! Większość wracała już do formy. Natalie: Teoretycznie tak, ale Rebecca nie daje (tu ją trykała nogą) oznak życia, a zwycięzca musi być. Przybiega Stephanie cała w sosach, warzywach i tym podobnych, a tuż za nią pokazała się Madeleine. Madeleine: Stój, ty przebrzydła krowo! Jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłam! Stephanie: Zabierzcie tą wariatkę ode mnie! Aaa! (ucieka) Dalej biegły, a po chwili przybiegła Francesca z tasakiem również brudna od góry do dołu. Francesca: Gdzie one są!? Zabije obie i potnę na milimetrowe kawałeczki! Mam dosyć ich sporów! Pobiegła i dalej ich szukała lub goniła. Wszyscy stali z przerażonymi minami. Izzy: Ej no! Ludziska, tylko ja się tym zbytnio nie przejęłam? Natalie: Sówki, przegraliście! Musicie się z tym pogodzić! Wiewióry: Łii! Alejandro: Bez komentarza! Andrew wziął Rebeccę na ręce i Sówki odeszły z ponurą miną. Wieczorem: Rebecca: (budzi się) Gdzie ja jestem? Andrew: Już w hotelu. Rebecca: Już po ceremonii? Kto z tamtych wyleciał? Andrew: Jeszcze jej nie było. Ii... Rebecca: Co? Andrew: Znów przegraliśmy. Rebecca: Co takiego!? (zerwała się z łóżka) Andrew: Powinnaś leżeć. Rebecca: Nie będę leżeć! Aaa! To jakieś fatum! Trzeci raz z rzędu! Alejandro akurat przechodził przez korytarz i zaczął podsłuchiwać rozmowę. Andrew: Co teraz? Musimy się kogoś pozbyć. Rebecca: Najlepiej to bym wyrzuciła tego Ale-pięknisia i Nachos-babkę! Andrew: Lucy? A co jest z nią nie tak? Rebecca: Ona coś kręci z tą Sierrą! Jestem tego pewna! Zagłosuje z resztą na kogo chcesz... Alejandro: (odchodzi) Hehe. (w taksówce)Alejandro: Czyżby zawęził się sojusz? Nie mogę na to pozwolić... Rebecca ma być po mojej stronie! Hehe. (chytry uśmieszek) (w taksówce)Andrew: Knucie, to jest to czego bardzo nie lubię. Ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to i ja wylecę... Samantha: Sierra? Ta siedziała zamyślona. Samantha: Sierra! Sierra: (ocknęła się) Tak? Co się stało? Samantha: Tak myślałam, co mówiłaś... Ty i Jamie, to nie wyjdzie. Sierra: Ohh... Jak możesz tak mówić!? Samantha: Zbyt dobrze go znam! Nie uda się. Sierra: Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna! Samantha: Ja zazdrosna!? Haha! Dobry żart! Sierra: Jeszcze zobaczysz, że będzie mój! Samantha: Zobaczymy! Zmrużyły złe oczy i odeszły. Ceremonia: Natalie: Tak żałosnej drużyny jeszcze nie widziałam. Haha! Rebecca: Daruj sobie, bo ci maska od śmiania pęknie. Chichot w tle. Natalie: Haha... Biegnie Stephanie. Stephanie: Ratunku! Madeleine: I tak cię dopadnę! Ale najpierw... Aaa! Obie uciekają. Francesca: Zabiję was! Po prostu zabije! Ona również uciekła. Natalie: Taa... Kto nie dostanie talerza z ciepłym makaronem wykona lot wstydu! Więc... *Rebecca *i... Alejandro! Rebecca uśmiecha się do Lucy, po czym pomachała jej tabletkami. Lucy: O nie... Natalie: A dziś, według waszych głosów z programem żegna się... Alejandro pewny siebie. Dramatyczna muzyka. Natalie: ...Andrew! Andrew i Rebecca: Co!? Natalie: Nic nie poradzę. Tak mówią głosy i tak bywa! Bywaj zdrów! Zły, bez wyjaśnień poszedł, podszedł do buta, a ten poszedł w użycie, kopnął Andrew i ten odleciał. thumb|left (w taksówce)Alejandro: Ten program, też będzie mój! Haha! (diabelski śmiech) Przerwane połączenie. Koniec odcinka. I jak oceniasz trzeci już odcinek Innej Historii? Bajka Mieszane odczuwam wrażenia Dno Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia